OP ULTINTENSIFY
by Ryuushen
Summary: A brand new Raven get's a powerful new part... There is a possibility of the new chapter 1 coming soon. The prologue will have some stuff changed to make it better.
1. Prologue: The New Raven

As I drop into the field I hear over my comm "This is a once in a lifetime chance, don't blow it." My AC shudders as it lands, the shock systems kicking in so the legs don't crumple under the immense weight of the AC. I immediately check my radar for the enemy but don't see anything. They must be using some kind of stealth system.

I begin to hunt for the enemy MT's I needed to destroy. Right as I fly up and land on a building, a small blip appears on my radar that disappears a split second later. It's enough to know the rough position of one of the MT's. I quickly search that area, finding the MT. It doesn't appear to know where I am, the stealth system must mess with their radar, so I quickly dispatch of it with a few high-powered blasts from my rifle. The gaping holes left in the armor spark for a moment, before the entire MT erupts into a fireball and is no more.

Unfortunately, this appears to have been a trap, as three more MT's open fire on me with dual chain-guns, adapted for an MT, as well as having their recoil lowered so that the MT's can move about (albeit slower than normal) while firing. The MT's have de-actived their stealth systems at this point, so I know exactly where they are, on the ground in a circular pattern around the MT I just destroyed. All of them are next to some buildings they can use for cover if they are attacked.

Feeling that I really didn't want to see the effects of six streams of chain-gun bullets on the armor of my AC, I fly straight up and land on top of a skyscraper, using it to shield me from the MT's. I take a quick look at where I was, all I can see is a wide swath of bullet holes. If I hadn't moved, there probably wouldn't be much left of my AC.

Taking advantage of the small lull where the MT's aren't firing, I lock on with my back-mounted multi missile launcher, and let fly several missiles. The MT doesn't react fast enough, and the missiles fly true, every one of them hitting their intended target. The MT explodes almost immediately, making it look like there was just one large explosion.

The remaining MT's have already started shooting at me again. The building I am on quickly starts becoming rubble under the powerful blasts of the chain-guns. I jump off the building on the opposite side of the MT's and started thinking of a way to take them out. My radar shows me that they have started moving to my left, trying to get to this side of the building with the single intent of taking me out. I decided to go with the unexpected.

I locked onto one of the two remaining MT's, hit the Overboost button, and flew full speed out from behind the building, letting a full salvo of missiles fly after the MT I locked onto previously. Not stopping, I change the direction of my Overboost so that I am heading straight toward the MT's, following behind my missiles by tens of meters. The MT's react when I am about halfway to them, the first bullets from the chain-guns pinging off the concrete just before my missiles hit them. About two or three rounds hit me when the missiles finally reach them. Due to the excessive speed I was going when I fired the missiles, they spread out a lot and ended up mostly missing, with a couple hitting both MT's. It was enough to disrupt their firing for a precious second or two. Before they can recover, I am upon them.

The blade I have equipped on the left arm of my AC flares to life, glowing a bright, fiery red. I stab the first MT straight through the chest, which I then pull to the right, hard, tearing through all the armor and internals of the MT to leave a large gash all the way through its side. The other MT tries to fire at me, but I boost up, land behind it, and proceed to remove all of its limbs, followed by a vicious beheading. I hop back and watch as both MT's light up into brilliant explosions.

"All enemy MT's neutralized. Good work. Welcome to the Nest, Raven."


	2. Finding The Nest

He had finally done it. After all that time spent looking for them, he had finally found them. He was elated. I supposed I should give you a bit of history first though.

A long time ago there was an elite group of AC pilots known as Raven. Probably the best out of all of everyone was someone called Hustler-1, with his AC Nineball. Not much is known about Hustler-1. At one point though, he and a lady named Laine Meyers dissapeared. Shortly after, the Ravens Nest crumbled. It was rebuild a little later, but they had stopped recruiting only elite pilots. Because most of the Ravens had become bad pilots, the Nests reputation plummeted.

The new Nest lasted a while. But because of the bad reputation that they had gotten, they eventually crumbled. Nobody was surprised. Nobody even cared. It has been a long time since then.

One day, I heard a rumor about a new Nest that was only letting in pilots with actual skill, like in the old days. I even heard some crazy rumors about Nineball being back, and a part of the new Nest.

After I heard about the new nest, I started poking around, trying to find out as much as I could about it. For a long time, nothing turned up. I had started to believe it was only a crazy myth.

Then all of a sudden I found something. A black and red AC had appeared near an AC part production plant and promptly laid waste to it. There was a picture of the AC, my hear skipped a few beats when I saw an emblem that looked like a Nineball on the AC's left shoulder.

After that, I started asking everywhere about the new Nest. Then one day, I had a strange e-mail saying "Show up at the arena at noon tomorrow. This is your one chance." It was signed "Meyers/Ravens Nest"

I couldn't believe my luck. But I was a bit cautious. This could just be a ruse leading to a trap. It wouldn't have been the first time. I decided to go. If this really was the real deal, I couldn't afford to blow it.

So the next day I was at the arena at noon. The people at the front desk had been expecting me. I had been scheduled for an arena battle. The guy I was to fight, I found out later, was from the Nest.

I was given a moderate AC that the Nest had rented for me from the arena. The guy I was fighting had his own custom AC. It was a very nicely designed gold and black medium weight AC. His AC was superior to mine in every way.

I fought a good fight against him. But in the end I lost. Although, satisfactorily, I took a good chunk out of his AC before going down.

Apparently my performance at the arena had been good enough to impress the Nest. The next day I had an e-mail waiting for me with the details about what I need to do to get into the Nest and become a Raven. All I had to do was follow the instructions and pass my test.

That is where I am at now. Freshly emerged from the test as a new Raven. I haven't been this happy in a long time.

----------------------------------

Hope your enjoying this so far. Please R&R. I need commentary on how I'm doing before I'll start the next chapter.


	3. Impossible Tasks

Soon after becoming a Raven I found out why I had such a difficult time finding them. They were an "Underground" group you could call it. Staying in the shadows and accepting few contracts for the Ravens to do. Anytime they accepted a contract from someone, the person who the contract came from was sworn to silence about the Nest. Ravens were also hard to find on the news because most of the time the area that the mission was in was classified so it couldn't be on the news.

It took a while for my first mission as a Raven to come in. It was a very difficult one too. The pay from it would have bought me a standard built AC. Apparently, there was a secret facility that Kisaragi had built to develop a new type of weapon stronger than even the TITAN missile launcher. The facility was guarded by three different AC's. I had to go in there and level the facility, killing anything that got in my way.

I looked up the profiles on the AC's and pilots guarding the facility. All of them were high ranking in the arena and very expensive to hire. This would be the most difficult mission I had ever been on. But it would not be the most difficult I will ever do.

The first pilot I looked up was DeathsHead. His skill was in-between the other the other two pilots skill. He preferred the most destructive path possible towards victory. He had a slow tank tread AC with two TITAN missile launchers, and a Grenade Launcher for each arm.

The next pilot was Quixx. He was the lowest skilled pilot of the three, but still quite formidable. He had probably the fastest AC in the arena. His AC had the highest output boosters and the lightest parts with a core that had Over-Boost capability. His only two armaments were a Machine Gun and a Moonlight blade.

The last pilot was Silver Stripe. The best of the three. He was a medium wight AC, capable of being both fast and destructive. He had a back part taking up both slots capable of making him invisible to radar. He also had and extension part that made him unable to be targeted. His two armaments consisted of the fastest Machine Gun made, even though it had little ammo, and a Moonlight blade. He could easily sneak up on people and take them down in one slash with his blade.

This would be a difficult mission for even a team of two highly skilled AC's. I had to do this by myself. I couldn't back down out of the mission because the Nest had already told the employer that I would do it. If I told the Nest that I wouldn't do it because it was too hard, I probably wouldn't see the light of another day. I sent a reply telling the Nest that I would be ready the next day.

I had to make sure my AC was working perfectly for tomorrows task. I brought it into the shop saying that I wanted a full check done on the AC making sure that it was in perfect condition by tomorrow. I knew it would be expensive, but it would be worth it if I finished the mission. If I didn't, well, then the money wouldn't really matter now would it?

The next day I was in my AC checking over it's systems making sure it was ready for when I arrived at the drop zone. The ships slow humming was soothing and helped me relax. I was rather tense because of what I had to do.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the first warhead detonated on the ship. The anti-air defenses had started firing on the ship that was transporting me to the drop zone. This was bad, the fact that we were being fired upon meant that the pilots protecting the plant knew where we were coming, and where. If all three of them attacked me at once, I knew I was dead.

The next missile that hit the ship hit right below where my AC was stored. It weakened the hull enough that I was suddenly falling through the bottom of the ship. I was still a good distance from the drop zone. I would have to get there myself.

I looked up to see what had become of the pilot and it was just in time to see a fireball where the ship should have been. I felt sorry for him. He was a new pilot who had just started doing this about a month ago. He was an energetic pilot enthusiastic to help Ravens.

All thoughts of remorse about the pilots death were driven out of my mind as I heard missile lock warnings. I quickly dodged the missiles that weren't annihilated by my missile defense system. Fortunately, there was only one wave because after the first wave I was too close to the ground for the anti-air missiles to target me.

Even though the anti-air missiles weren't targeting me anymore, it was only a small relief. As soon as I had hit the ground DeathsHead had started firing upon me. I was barely able to recover from the large fall and boost out of the way in time to dodge the large grenades headed my way.

I knew my AC was more agile than his slow tank, so I decided to take advantage of that maneuverability. I started boosting around, dodging grenades while getting ever closer to his AC. Then, in a small lull while his grenades were reloading, I let my energy get back to max, and activated my Over-Boost. He didn't even know what happened. One moment he was aiming at me, the next I was behind him tearing apart his AC with my blade. It only took a couple of seconds before his AC was scrap metal.

I realized I had made a mistake when my lock-on warning system started screeching at me. I turned around and saw, to my horror, two large, deadly, TITAN missiles heading my way. I hadn't destroyed the head on DeathsHead and he had turned it enough to be able to get a lock on me.

I took one shot at his head with my rifle to demolish it, then turned around and hit the Over-Boost button. The computer gave me and error and told me that my Over-Boost was still charging. I immediately pressed, and held, the boost button while aiming down with my rifle. I took very careful aim and destroyed one of the missiles heading at me. I got lucky, the shot had hit the missile in the right way so as to make it explode, taking out the other missile with it. Although I did take some damage from the explosion as well. It isn't called the "Nuke" for nothing.

I soon reached the factory I was supposed to destroy without any further difficulties. With luck, the other two AC's would be somewhere else so I could destroy the factory and get out of there without any more difficulties. I checked my radar and looked around but I didn't see anything protecting the facility.

He armed his dual vertical missiles launchers on his back and targeted multiple points designated in the e-mail that contained the details about his mission. Two volleys of fully locked on missiles hit all the targets designated. He turned to leave.

That was probably the best thing that he had ever done for himself. If he hadn't turned to leave, he would have had a moonlight blade straight through his middle. As it was, it still went through some of the side of his core. Silver Stripe was right next to him with his blade activated and looking menacing. He de-activated his part that makes him invisible to radar just as another blip appeared at the very edge of his radar range.

Silver Stripe lunged back for another strike and he dodged out of the way. Then he did a quick turn and boosted into the area that was soon to be reduced to nothing but rubble. He knew that he would be instantly destroyed if he was there when his missiles hit all the targets. Seeing that neither Silver Stripe or Quixx was following him, he activated his Over-Boost and...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver Stripe watched as the AC identified as WarMark boosted into the area that is sensors showed was about to be leveled. He knew he had failed his mission but he could take a certain satisfaction from the fact that WarMark would be annihilated. The enemy AC was still in the factory when everything erupted into a massive geyser of flame. After watching that, he turned and left.

--------------------------------

Hope you like it. I know I still haven't revelealed the name of the AC pilot this story is following, and I know I still haven't gotten around to why this story is called what it is, but I'm getting to it. Please R&R.


	4. Fighting the ULTINTENSIFY

Disclaimer: Armored Core and all of its sequels belong to Agetec and From Software, I do not own Armored Core.

Sorry for taking so long to update this story TT(crying face). I just haven't gotten around to getting it done. Inotherwords, I've been to lazy to do anything. This fan fic has stuff from Armored Core: Nexus, but it's not necessarily based upon anything in the game. It's the only AC game I own so it makes my life easier to use it as a baseline. The AC I outline piece-by-piece a bit later on I actually made.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright lights, painful bright lights. Bring back the soothing darkness...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairen watched as Raiken slowly gained conciousness. His eyes opened slightly, heavily squinting in the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a blurred face, who is it? The face is getting clearer, more recognizable. Is it my sister Kairen? It looks like she is saying something, but I cannot hear anything. Wait, there is something, I can hear a faint, soft, voice. It sounds like she is saying...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raiken? Raiken, are you awake? Are you alright?" A slight moan escapes his lips and I have to resist the impulse to hug him and comfort him. I knew that would just make things worse for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hearing became ultra-sensitive soon after regaining it, like having a hangover. I tried to tell my sister to be a bit quieter, but my mouth wouldn't work. All that came out was a slight moan. This didn't seem to help matters as it looked as if my sister was now restraining herself from a vicious hug. I tried speaking again and my mouth seemed to be more willing to comply.

"Kn oo puls be queet."

"What was that you said?" My headache rages in my head again as she speaks, even though she is speaking quieter than normal.

"Caaan yooo plaaase be quaieeet." With every moment I am regaining more control over my ability to speak.

"You want me to speak quieter?" She says that very softly and quietly of which I am very grateful as my headache doesn't rage quite so much when she said that. A wave of tiredness rushes over me and I give a slight nod before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been over a month since I took the mission from the Nest. I have completely recovered and built a new AC. The new AC is called the Pegasus MKII. It uses the following equipment:

Emblem: Nine-Ball

Head: H07-CRICKET (has a built in radar)

Core: RAKAN (over-boost model)

Arms: CR-A94FL

Legs: LH05-COUGAR

Booster: CR-881 (designed for prolonged flight combat)

FCS: MF02-VOLUTE

Generator: FUDOH

Radiator: RAGORA

Inside: N/A

Extension: N/A

Back Unit L/R: W831 8-PEGASUS (dual back boosters)

Arm Unit R: WH04HL-KRSW (Karasawa )

Arm Unit L: WL-MOONLIGHT

Hangar Unit L/R: N/A

Optional Parts: Reduced damage from energy/solid, increased damage with blade/energy rifle, faster rate of fire for the energy rifle, less energy consumption from the energy rifle

This particular AC design was an energy sucker, but it was very fast and very powerful. It's base color was a light blue, and the added color was dark blue. Everything else was colored black and the head was pitch black.

I had just gotten out of the hospital and built a new AC and I already had a challenge in the Arena. It was a rookie that had challenged me several times before, losing every time. His hope was that one day he would get lucky and get a huge advance in the arena standings. Of course I accepted, like I always do. I'm a good sport and wouldn't turn down an arena request for the world.

So a few days later I show up at the arena. The first thing I notice is that the rookie had completely changed his AC around. This threw me. Every time I had fought this rookie he always preferred a certain style AC. Sure, he would change a few parts around now and then, but the overall effect was the same every time.

This new AC was very heavy. It had a grenade launcher, slug gun, rifle, and a small energy pistol with power equal to most bazookas. I decided that since his AC was so heavy, I could run circles around him very easily. My HUD lights up with the word READY then....GO!

The rookie hits the boosters and takes off, fast. Faster that was possible with heavy AC's. The air pressure created from him taking off was so great that it pulled me about 100 meters towards where he was. There was a tremor in the ground as he landed hard behind me. I turned around and saw a spray of bullets from his slug gun coming towards me. My AC got tossed around as I boosted away from the line of fire. My AC was now covered in bullet holes, but everything was still in working order.

He was on my left side now, I turned in time to see a deadly ball of energy from his pistol tear through my right arm with a large explosion that knocked my AC down. As I got up again, Karne activated his boosters and started to move but they suddenly ran out of energy. I knew I had him now, his generator would take a while to charge. He tried running, but his AC was just too slow. I activated my boosters and went straight torward him as fast as I could. I hadn't realized before how powerful my boosters would be with the new PEGASUS part. I was very thankful that I had a cushioned chair as I got shoved back into my seat very fast. Everything outside of the cockpit was blurred and shaking as my boosters propelled me forward with massive amounts of power. My moonlight extended like a lightsaber and glowed with energy as power was fed into it. I held out the blade of my moonlight like a lance as I aimed for the generator of Karne's AC. My moonlight went through all that heavy armor like a hot knife goes through butter, it was beautiful. Then my fist hit the armor with such force that Karne's AC spiraled backwards. It landed on its head immediately pulverizing it, then the rest of it landed shaking the ground slighty.

Now that the battle was over, I could contemplate what I saw with Karne. His AC was heavy and he was moving faster than some light AC's. Inotherwords, what I saw was supposed to be impossible. Not even the greatly famed optional part OP/INTENSIFY could make an AC do what I saw. A human plus couldn't either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as I checked my e-mail, I noticed one that had "???" as the sender. After I read it, my curiousity was piqued. The e-mail said this:

"You deserve it far more than I do. Use the part you will be getting tomorrow well."

There was nothing to do today but wait. My AC was in the shop being repaired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, you wait all this time for this little chappy. Oh well, I put a lot of detail into the fight (at least I think so). Hope you like it. Dunno how long it'll take me to get another chapter done. Oh well, at least I got SOMETHING done. R&R please.


End file.
